Authentication refers to verifying an identity of an individual. One type of authentication procedure often employed involves authenticating individuals based on username and password combinations. Despite advice to the contrary, individuals often use the same or similar passwords for different user accounts. As a result, compromising one user account of an individual may compromise multiple user accounts. Therefore a need exists for improved authentication procedures.